1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furniture frame, and in particular to a furniture frame that includes an assembly of a front frame, a pair of side racks and a rear board that can be efficiently assembled together without using any tool to provide a stable and firm furniture frame.
2. The Related Arts
Furniture of various function and models is available in the markets. Conventionally, the furniture is often made of wooden materials. With the current trend of green industry and environmental protection, woods are severely protected and cutting trees is subjected to severe regulations and laws. The furniture industry starts to use other composite materials to replace the wooden materials for making more fashionable and modern pieces of furniture.
One of the most pronounced challenges of using composite materials to make furniture is the combination or jointing between different materials. This makes the manufacturing of furniture complicated, leading to increase of costs and expense. This is one of the most troublesome issues that the industry has to resolve.